UMA
UMA is known as the Under Ground Mafia Army, I'm not exactly sure how the hell a mafia force is a army but hey I didn't make the fucking name History UMA, was founded by this 18 year old guy named PinkMafias it was said he was really sexy, so far to the point that everyone in ACP thought he was a girl on club penguin and eventaully tried to rape him, After this rape became really angry and changed the "Pink Mafias" into the UMA in order to get back at all the people who raped him while he was down, It was said UMA was huge at one point until a rebellion came along, afterwards they would get gang raped again by the unknowing acp noobs, as which would cause a giant downfall. UMA would only get BIG one more time under the dictakership of Wgf who "ruled with a iron fist" on a club penguin mafia army. DCP's intel says that UMA would pretend to be Communist and act like they were really a "Big Red Communist State" at some point Wg got too full of himself and decided to fuck around with DCP, he turned DCP into a colony of UMA for exactly a week and then everyone laughed at the idea after realizing DCP had gotte 2 times bigger than UMA over that 1 week period, UMA would go on to be raped and have brutal hate towards us even trying so far to "help" other armies with there amazing sizes of 7 troops, Which we thought were just Nacho troops with the red color on. How UMA sees themself and the world While UMA always tells themself that they "Fight the bad" they are actually the worst of us all, While everyone in that army have been exiled from every other army or are just kids who want to pretend to be commie's they all have the common idea that 13 on clubpenguin is world power. Naturally we go on there site to always find there "theme songs" which tend to be Soviet National Anthems and other "super cool red stuff" Back then we would normally have thought of UMA as just a bunch of 10 yearolds wearing black hoodies who pretend to be "super pimps" or "drug lords" I'm pretty sure they all pretend to smoke weed in the igloo and sometimes they even play with there hockey sticks and pretend to beat up passing penguins. Pink Mafias great imagination for the Armies name is a good example of how far UMA can look re-see themselfs, Though UMA sees themself as a super hero gangster in space, they are from the sort from everyone else, The only real use they have done in the past year is help nachos (Currently) with there amazing sizes of 10 troops, Naturally I only count 10 because Intel informs us the last time they got 20 they had every owner multi logging to achieve a "Amazing job". UMA haven't been noticed much this year and the past years (not counting the creation and WG's original ERA) Normally whenever RPF is down they always make fun of them but when UMA gets the chance of getting big they immeditally go after them, Naturally we find it funny because RPF is getting 60+ on club penguin. (It explains why UMA are trying to invade on the side) We have gotten word from Intel that Pink Mafia's and WG are at it again! here is there picture they have sent us to know not to fuck them!